And the dream unravels
by ashandpika
Summary: Bella wakes to find Victoria standing over her and Edward gone. No Renesmee, Bella still human, Victoria still alive.
1. Chapter 1

As I lay in bed with Edward's arms around me, I could feel his cold hands resting on my arms, reassuring me. We didn't have to say anything, just lying there was enough; the feeling that nothing bad could ever happen again, that we were finally safe. I must have fallen asleep like that, because suddenly I opened my eyes and saw Victoria standing over me, the silver sword in her and reflected in her cold, dark eyes. Edward was gone and I felt panic take hold as I thought of all the things Victoria might have done to him. I tried to scream but the sound caught in my throat as Victoria lunged at me, her sword plunging into my stomach again and again.  
I was crying then, but silently. I watched, helpless, as the blood poured out onto the white sheets and I felt my strength drain away with it. Suddenly she went for my eye, ripping it out of its socket. For a second I felt intense pain rip through my body and then the blackness took over. I remember thinking in the split second before I passed out that I was going to die. And worse, that Edward might too.

When I came to I was chained to a chair in a small room with a dirty gag in my mouth. The hole where my eye used to be was burning and each stab wound felt as though the knife were still there. But what really hurt, what was tearing me apart, was not knowing where Edward was. Whether he was even still alive…

I must have passed out again from pain and blood loss because I woke to find sunlight streaming in through the little slit in the wall. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the room getting closer and closer. The footsteps were too fast to be human, so I was expecting Victoria. I was bracing myself for more pain, or even death, when the door opened. And in walked Edward. As I drank him in, memorising every little feature and wanting to touch him all over I noticed something was wrong. His face was contorted in pain and his eyes looked glazed and were puce, a colour I had never seen in them before.

"Bella I-," he began, his voice cracking, " I'm sorry. For everything. For what I've done to you, it wasn't supposed to be like this, you weren't supposed to be… you weren't supposed to be you. Beautiful, wonderful you. I'm sorry." Then he turned and swept out of the room, locking the door behind him.

If he could cry, he would have been. He looked broken and the more I thought about it the more scared I became. Why had he locked the door? Why didn't he save me? Something was very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward didn't come back again that day but a young, nervous looking doctor, who was definitely human, came in to bandage the wounds on my stomach. He didn't say anything, but I knew from the sharp intake of breath when he lifted my top that I was in a bad way. When he peeled back the cloth hat someone had tied over my empty eye socket while I was unconscious, his face went grey and I thought he was going to gag. For a second I felt a strange urge to laugh out loud but as soon as he started cleaning away the blood I felt more like throwing up. As I concentrated on not losing consciousness again I saw what looked like pity flicker in the doctor's eyes and he touched my cheek in what I think was supposed to be a reassuring way. Then he quickly scurried out of the room without a backward glance.

Hours passed and no one came. Every time I heard a creak or a footstep I thought Edward was going to reappear and explain what was going on. However bad things seemed, I remained convinced that if Edward was alive everything would be ok. That he would save me. Because he loved me. And I kept telling myself that as the light faded and the room grew colder and I fell asleep, dreaming that I was safe in Edward's arms again.

The next morning I woke to find Victoria standing over me, smiling sadistically.

"Good morning, Bella. Oh dear, not so pretty now are we? Even that dog won't want you now!" Clearly enjoying herself, she ripped the gag out of my mouth and smirked even more. " You still have no idea what's going on, do you? You still think your knight in shining armour is going to save you. Well he's not. Edward loves _me_. Edward has always loved _me_. _You_ are nothing. Why would a vampire ever want to marry a useless human like you?" She laughed cruelly and spat in my face, relishing the hurt and confusion on my face. I tried desperately to hold it together in front of her but as soon as she had left I felt my mind go numb and tears pour from my good eye.

But even though Victoria's words had hurt, even though I was still shaking from their impact, I didn't believe them. I couldn't. I knew that Edward loved me; I had seen it in his eyes, felt it in his touch. And James, what about James? Why had Edward saved me from him if not because he loved me? But even so, he was here. He was here and he hadn't helped me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I opened my eyes to find Edward kneeling at my feet.

"Bella," he whispered urgently, "Bella! We have to go. Now."

"Wh- huh? Edward?"

"Shhh!" he hissed, "I'll explain later. We have to leave right now. Before Victoria comes back."

I looked down and realised that Edward had already unchained me and was standing by the door expectantly. Grimacing, I forced myself out of the chair and walked uncertainly over to Edward, feeling as though I might faint at any moment. But instead of telling him this, I smiled to myself. Because he had come back for me. Of course he had. And soon he would explain it all to me and we could go back to how we were before. Completely and irrevocably in love.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door, signalling for me to be silent. Even in this awful situation Edwards touch sent shivers down my spine. But I could focus on that later. Now I had to focus. Soon we came across a guard, luckily (or unluckily for the guard) human and Edward quietly slit his throat. Although I knew it was necessary, the ease with which he did it frightened me: the old Edward would at least have hesitated. Would have closed the poor guard's eyes before we left.

After that we slipped along back passages, crept down staircases and tried not to make as sound. If it weren't for the worsening pain in my stomach I would have thought I was dreaming. Every now and then I stole a glance at Edward, just to make sure he was really there. But even though he looked the same, something about him was different. He seemed colder, more detached. But surely that was only because he was concentrating. When we were away he would be the same way he'd always been, of course. Wouldn't he?

All of a sudden I felt my legs buckle and my head start to spin and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" he whispered angrily. "What the hell do you think you're playing at you-" then his smouldering eyes reclaimed their usual cool and he spoke soflty. "I'm sorry. I'm just… a little preoccupied. Can you walk? No? Great. I'll just have to carry you then, won't I!"

This was definitely NOT the old Edward. My Edward. But I was too weak and frightened to protest so I let him whisk me on to his back and he took off at his freakishly fast pace, pelting through a seemingly endless maze of corridors until at last we reached the exit. He slipped through the door, quietly killing both guards as he ran.

As soon as we were a safe distance away from the castle where I had been kept prisoner Edward stopped abruptly and put me down.

"Right. I'm going to take you to a hospital and then you'll never see me again. Trust me, its better this way. The less you know, the safer you are. I-. I just want to tell you how sorry I am. Sorry that I put you though this. And your eye- he lifted his hand as if to stroke my cheek and then forced it back down again. I'm sorry…" he whispered, "but at least this way you can be safe…"

Then, as Edward turned to leave, I felt a strange buzzing in my head and heard a distant screaming. As blood gushed down my face, I realised that the screams were coming from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"BELLA!" Edward cried, as he arrived at my side almost instantly, catching me as I crumpled to the ground. Edward touched my cheek with his hand.

"Hold on Bella," he murmured, " I can save you. I can change you. Just hold on for a moment longer." As he leant down to begin the process, I raised my hand.

"Edward, no." I whispered, knowing my time was running out. "I don't want that. There isn't time."

"What then?" he said his face ashen. But even though the world seemed to be crashing down around me, I couldn't help but smile- because Edward's face had softened. He looked like the Edward that I knew and loved once more.

" I just want the truth."

I could see the indecision in his face as he took in what I had said.

"Ok." He choked out. "But while I tell you, you have to promise me you'll remember this- I love you. When I was a newborn, Victoria found me and looked after me. I depended on her for everything. And I thought… I thought it was love. She asked me to do a favour for her. She said that I had to go to Forks and stay with some of her disciples, the Cullens. She said that it had come to her attention that there was someone in Forks who could be a 'problem' for us. She wanted me to find out what they knew."  
The world started spinning but I fought hard to stay awake.

"And that problem," I whispered, was me?"

"No, it was Charlie. She told me all about you, told me to get close to you so that I could keep an eye on him for her. She was worried that with all the recent killings he might put two and two together. We realised that he wasn't a threat and I was supposed to go back to her, as simply as that. But," he hesitated, " She got jealous. She thought I'd fallen in love with you. And I had."

"So you kidnapped me?" I hissed, trying to twist away from him but lacking the strength to do so.

"No I… well yes. But I thought it was only to teach me a lesson. I never thought she would hurt you! Please, Bella. You have to believe me. Bella?" I could hear the fear rising in his voice as he realised my eyes were closed. "BELLA?"

" Is the bitch dead yet?" called Victoria, slinging the hunting rifle over her shoulder. I squeezed Edward's hand gently, hoping he would know what I meant.

"Yes," he spat, "_Bella _is dead."

Not daring to open my eyes more than a crack, I saw Victoria smile hungrily.

"I forgive you." She announced. "Now we can be together again, my love.

Edward forced a smile and ran over to her.

"You can finally have all the love you deserve, my dear." Edward cried before leaping on Victoria and tearing her to shreds. He hurriedly set fire to the pieces before running back to me, looking like a little puppy expecting praise for his gruesome murder.

"It's ok Bella, everything's going to be fine. I'll take you to a hospital and everything will be ok. Just hang on." Edward started to lift me but I shook my head. I could feel that the end was approaching. It was already too late. As I took my final breaths Edward's voice seemed to grow further and further away. But as the last of my strength drained away, I thought I heard three words:

"Bella, you're pregnant."

And just as I let out my last breath, I thought I felt a kick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Both of them. And for one, wonderful second I thought that the whole dreadful experience had been a dream. But then I felt the thirst coursing through my body, stronger than anything I had ever felt before, and I realised what he had done. I looked over at the door and saw Edward smiling at me awkwardly.

"You're awake now then." He stated.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice husky. "Edward- I. I didn't want this-"

"But Bella I had-"

"No, let me finish. I didn't want this, but thank you. I love you, Edward."

He was by my side in an instant, pulling back the blanket and moulding his body to mine. He whispered my name and brushed my hair tenderly from my cheek. Finally! Finally we could be together, just like before. No, not like before, better than before. Because now I could protect us. I didn't need a babysitter anymore. I just needed Edward.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. Before I had even seen the pool of blood blossoming like a rose across the crisp white sheets, Edward was on his feet, shouting for help.

Carlisle swept into the room, smiling in what I think was supposed to be a reassuring way.

"Ah Bella," he simpered, " Glad to see you're awake now. Mind if I take a quick look?"

I didn't trust him, but I was still bleeding profusely and I knew he couldn't hurt me while Edward was in the room. He lifted my blanket and although He composed himself quickly I saw the flash of horror in his eyes.

"Right," he said, after a pause, "I'm afraid we're going to have to do a c-section. Now. Since Edward turned you into a vampire, you're body stopped growing. You won't be able to accommodate the baby, so we have to get him out. You're three months gone and the baby is half human, so hopefully you will both be fine.

Hopefully? I couldn't bear losing the baby. The only link back to the old me. And, although I hardly dared admit it to myself, the real reason Edward had rescued me.

Carlisle came over to the bed, wearing long rubber gloves and a slightly sadistic smile.

Within ten minutes, it was all over. I stared down at the tiny baby and felt his warmth against my skin. No. No, it couldn't be. I had almost forgotten that night, wiped it from my memory. Edward and I had been arguing, so I went down to La Push to talk to Jacob. We were both a little drunk and I was crying. He was there, and Edward wasn't. And now, looking down at my baby, I saw Jacob's face smiling back.

Slowly I lifted my eyes to Edwards face and saw the pain and anger written there. Because he knew. Of course he did. I could feel his hate filled eyes cutting into me like knives and I knew he would lose control.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward walked calmly out of the room, the almost imperceptible shaking of his shoulders the only indicator of how furious he was. Although I felt guilty for hurting Edward, I also felt strangely relieved. My baby was beautiful, perfect. He would never have to drink blood. He could go in the sun without causing a panic. And he definitely had a soul.

Too scared to face Edward, I stayed in bed holding my still nameless child and enjoying his warmth. The likeness to Jake really was uncanny. Every time I looked down at our child I remembered Jacob's face, his touch, his laugh. All of a sudden I was distracted from my fantasy by Alice sauntering into the room.

"Bella!" she cried, beaming. "I brought you some milk for the baby…. Sorry I didn't come see you sooner- I wasn't sure what you would think about… about…"

"About you being an evil, Victoria following bitch?" I spat, hugging the baby closer to my chest.

"Bella," she frowned, almost managing to appear genuinely hurt, "It's not like that, I'm your friend!"

Suppressing a snarl, I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to regain my composure. Turning back towards her I forced a smile and accepted the bottle of milk she was holding towards me as if it were a peace offering.

"Thanks," I managed, grateful for the milk if nothing else. Alice turned and slipped nervously out of the door, mumbling an awkward 'bye' as she went.

Several more hours passed with no visitors, but that was fine by me, I was perfectly happy to spend time with my son, especially now that I could feed him. Suddenly, without me even noticing the door being opened, Rosalie was standing by my bed.

"Bella!" she hissed, her face full of fear, "You have to leave, now! I've never seen Edward like this… I think he might hurt you and the baby. He's not the man you think he is, Bella. I'm sorry, but he's not a good man. You have to escape. For the baby…" she stopped, her eyes staring longingly at the beautiful baby in my arms. "Can I- can I hold him?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Of course." I replied, still trying to understand what she had just told me. So Rosalie had been the nice one all along. It made sense, I supposed. She had always been trying to stop my relationship with Edward. Everything felt so unreal. How could everything I had thought I knew be wrong? How could Edward be evil? But I knew I had to face the truth for my baby's sake. So I thanked Rosalie and gave her a hurried hug goodbye before taking my son and slipping out of the window, down the tree and on to the road. Next stop, Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived outside Jacob's house, I hesitated, my hand raised and ready to knock. I couldn't do it. What the hell was I supposed to tell him? 'Hi, Jake, this is your son, I'm a vampire and Edward was evil all along?' Sighing, I turned around and started to walk away, with no idea where to go or what to do.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice called out to me from the doorway, "God Bella, I haven't seen you in months! Where have you been?"

I turned around slowly and watched the smile fall from his face as he stared at my eyes, and then down at the baby, in disbelief.

"Bella," he said, his voice husky all of a sudden, "Please tell me you're not… and who…?" His eyes focusing on the baby, as if seeing his face properly for the first time. "Oh my God…" he whispered, as realisation finally dawned on him. In a few quick strides he was beside me, his big, warm arms wrapped around us lovingly. I closed my eyes, for a moment feeling like a proper, perfect little family. But all too soon, Jacob pulled away, his eyes full of questions.

Sighing, I prepared myself to explain everything. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

Just as I opened my mouth to begin, a silver Volvo, _his _silver Volvo, swerved dangerously into the driveway. Edward leapt out of the car, his eyes dark and smouldering.

"He's going to kill me." I murmured, my eyes growing wide as I instinctively hugged our son closer to my chest.

"Bella," Jacob said, his powerful voice comforting, "Go inside, now."

As I opened my mouth to protest he stared into my eyes urgently.

"Go, Bella. I'll be fine. The others will be here soon. I need you to take your… our son somewhere safe. Go into the cellar, bolt the door and don't come out until I come for you."

He kissed me powerfully on the lips and marched bravely to meet Edward at the end of the drive, never looking back.

I ran into the cellar, my lips still burning from the kiss. Why had it taken me so long to see what was right in front of me: I was in love with Jacob Black. And now he was outside fighting my ex-boyfriend to the death.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the dark for what felt like hours, hoping and praying that Jacob would be returned to me safely. The pain of not knowing was eating away at me, knowing how useless I was and feeling like a coward for not protecting myself.

I should never have let him fight my battles. After all, I was a vampire, I could protect myself. This sudden conviction seemed to carry me out of the basement and over to the kitchen window. It was horrible. My eyes struggled to take in what I saw.

Jacob was lying on the floor, human, trying desperately to back away from Edward, who was circling his prey, relishing every moment. Jake's right leg was twisted unnaturally and his trouser leg was encrusted with blood. His eyes were opened wide in shock as he stared up pleadingly at Edward.

Edward's eyes were crimson and his mouth was twisted into a cruel snarl. I couldn't see any trace of the man I had once thought I was in love with. Snapping myself back into focus, I laid our beautiful son down gently on the sofa and ran out of the front door and shouted, hoping desperately that my terror didn't show.

"Edward," I shouted, praying that no one else had heard the tremble in my voice. "Edward, leave him alone. I'm the one you want. Fight me. Kill me." I fought the urge to turn and run, reminding myself that I was a newborn. I had a chance.

Edward cocked his head to one side, looking vaguely amused. "Or," he said, "I could just kill you both!"

With that, he sprang forward, lunging at Jacob. With no time to think, I threw myself between the two of them, baring my teeth. For a second I thought I saw Edward's eyes soften. I thought that he wouldn't attack, that he would come to his senses.

But he didn't. I felt his weight throwing me to the floor, his hands and teeth tearing at my chest. Recovering quickly, I pushed him backwards, surprised at my own strength. I jumped onto him in a frenzy, not daring to look at his face, unable to believe what I was doing to him.

As I tore at him, I caught sight of his face. I hesitated for a second, only a second, but it was long enough. Edward flung me off him at dived on top of me, ripping into my flesh. I felt as though I was being torn limb from limb. I probably was.

My eyes remained intact just long enough for me to see Jake, his leg almost healed, transform into a wolf and leap forwards, his eyes glinting angrily. I already knew that it was too late for me, but as the rest of the wolf pack materialised behind him, I felt the relief wash over me. I had saved him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's POV

As I threw myself at Edward, I saw the match fall. Even as I ran, I could tell that I wasn't going to make it. She was going to die, and it would be all my fault. I slammed Edward to the ground, my fury and grief giving me the strength to kill him. I felt Quil and Embry standing beside me, ready to help, but this was something that I was determined to do myself. For Bella.

Once the fight was won and the anger had passed, I felt the grief slam into me, winding me. I looked down at what used to be the girl I loved, but which was now nothing but a pile of ashes. The other members of the pack were standing around me, trying to think consolatory thoughts. I stood up abruptly, trying to smother the urge to cry. She wouldn't have wanted that, anyway. Before anyone had time to wonder what I was doing, I slipped into the house and walked shakily over to the sofa, where my beautiful son was lying.

I picked him up and held him close; my only remaining link to Bella. I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. I had taken this little baby's mother away. Never again would he see her smile, or hear her laugh, or feel her touch. I was all he had. And what good was I? I couldn't even save her. I should have realised earlier. I should have fought harder for her.

_EPILOGUE_

"_Can I play in the garden, Uncle Charlie?" asked Nayden, smiling the smile that Charlie couldn't say no to. Her smile. _

"_Ok, but don't go near the road. And stay well away from the woods." _

_As he grabbed his coat from the hook, he glanced up at the photo on the wall, as he did every day. Charlie had told him many times about the beautiful woman in the picture. About his mother. Every day he felt a little twitch in his chest as he wished more than anything he could have met her. Turning away from the picture, he ran into the garden, enjoying the wind rushing past his face. He'd always been a very fast runner, just like his father, Charlie said. He paused for a moment, staring at the woods. He was there again, the wolf. Watching him. But he wasn't scared, if anything the wolf made him feel safe. Like he was watching over him, protecting him._

_Satisfied that his son was safe, Jacob stood up and disappeared back into the woods. _

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS FOLLOWING NAYDEN AND JACOB'S LIVES IF ENOUGH PEOPLE REVIEW POSITIVELY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT .


End file.
